


Limits

by epochryphal



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, Other, Toxic Relationship, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epochryphal/pseuds/epochryphal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Houka did the relational math, and stayed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limits

**Author's Note:**

> For venomousOctopus, who wanted toxic/dysfunctional and pining Shihous.

Houka wasn't sure when ey fell for Shiro; it was more of a slow, semi-controlled descent, a slide down a steep slope with paced and evenly-placed steps.

Ey collated all known data, polled all sources, wove multi-dimensional personality models. Inumuta Houka did not invest halfway.

But by the time ey confirmed that Shiro was truly indifferent to any intimate relationship, it was too late to turn back.

*  
**

Ey tried to leave. Multiple times. Shiro was impassive; "do as you will." There was always the soft warmth of Shiro's bed to crawl back into. The sticky sting of peppermint lip gloss.

Not as if they didn't have to see each other every day anyway. What difference if they spent nights as well?

*  
**

By Houka's calculations, the only optimizable variable was time together. Drawn out to infinity, all emotions ended in heartbreak.

But then, surely that was a universal constant regardless of context.


End file.
